Colibrí en el viento
by eos nicte
Summary: -SPOILER 5ª temporada-. Bonnie y Damon se han quedado atrapados al otro lado mientras todos los demás han sobrevivido, y Bonnie envidia la facilidad de Damon para apagar sus sentimientos y su tristeza, por lo que intentará imitarle (aunque le cueste algún ataque de ansiedad y alguna borrachera). Ya no les queda nadie, solo ellos dos, y tendrán que aprender a vivir así.


_**Título: **__Colibrí en el Viento_

**_Sinopsis: _**-**SPOILER** quinta temporada- _Bonnie siempre ha protegido a todo el mundo y ahora que no le queda por lo que luchar se derrumba. Ella y Damon se han quedado atrapados al otro lado mientras todos los demás han sobrevivido, y Bonnie envidia la facilidad de Damon para darse a la mala vida y pasar de todo, por lo que intentará imitarle (aunque le cueste algún ataque de ansiedad y alguna borrachera). Ya no les queda nadie, solo ellos dos, y tendrán que aprender a vivir así._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes aquí narrados me pertenece. Son propiedad de LJ Smith, The CW, The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Colibrí en el viento<span>**

_primer capítulo_

Damon y Alaric se acercaron a Bonnie corriendo, eran los últimos en pasar al otro lado y estaban ansiosos. Cuando Bonnie los tuvo a su alcance sonrió a Alaric, feliz de volver a verlo, le sostuvo los brazos con las manos y éste pasó a través de ella al otro lado.

─¿Dónde está Elena? –le preguntó Damon algo agobiado.

─Ya ha pasado al otro lado. ─ le sonrió Bonnie, contenta porque por una vez todo saliera bien.

─Bien.

─Vamos allá.

Damon la miraba algo nervioso, al fin y al cabo nunca había tenido que volver de la muerte. Bonnie le sonrió para infundirle confianza y le puso las manos en los brazos con fuerza, pero nada ocurrió. No sintió ningún dolor, como ocurría cuando alguien pasaba a través de ella. Probó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y casi empujó a Damon, pero no sucedía nada. Claramente el portal se había cerrado, la bruja debió de frenar el hechizo o algo así, y todos sus conocidos habían vuelto a la vida. Todos menos ella y Damon.

─Qué maravilla. ─ironizó decepcionado. Por fin recuperaba a Elena y a sus amigos y todo se iba a la mierda. Casualmente era él quien se quedaba en el otro lado mientras ese lugar se desmoronaba. El viento huracanado amenazaba con arrancar los árboles y llevarles a ellos por delante, y él era el único puto imbécil que se había quedado ahí. Siempre era a él a quien le salía todo mal. Siempre a él. Joder.

Mientras veían como todos sus amigos los esperaban inquietos al otro lado y Jeremy corría hasta ellos gritando el nombre de Bonnie, a ella se le instaló un nudo en la garganta y se aguantó las lágrimas. Estaban muertos.

─Este lugar se está viniendo abajo, ¿verdad? –dijo Damon con los ojos entrecerrados.

─Sí. ─confirmó Bonnie con la mirada fija en el infinito. Ella ya había afrontado que se iba a perder salvando a sus amigos en esa misión suicida.─ Estoy segura de que hay un millón de personas con las que los dos preferiríamos estar ahora mismo, pero… ─guardó silencio y le dio la mano valientemente.

─Un par de miles como mucho. ─bromeó Damon sin ganas y devolviéndole el apretón de manos. Estaban solos enfrentándose a la muerte, dejando a toda su gente. Por una vez se llevarían bien.

Mientras tanto una luz cegadora y un viento intenso continuaban a su alrededor.

─¿Crees que dolerá? –preguntó Bonnie en un tono de voz fuerte fingiendo valentía.

─No lo sé. ─ contestó Damon siguiéndole la mentira. ─Lo que sí sé es que deberíamos largarnos de aquí si no queremos desaparecer del todo. ¿Cómo has hecho tú para aguantar tanto tiempo aquí?

─Bueno, he ido durmiendo día tras día en casas vacías. Silas y los viajeros han dejado algunas bajas y digamos que me he aprovechado un poco.

Damon sonrió.

─¿Bonnie la perfecta cometiendo ilegalidades?

─¡No cuenta, estaba muerta! ─rió Bonnie, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y lo que les esperaba, y dejaron de reírse. Se pusieron demasiado serios y ella intentó suavizar la situación. ─Vamos, suelo ir a una casa aquí cerca, estaría bien salir de aquí y descansar.

–Después de ti. –continuó Damon con el ambiente falsamente relajado y siguió los pasos de Bonnie.

Atravesaron el bosque en silencio, uno detrás del otro, en un silencio ensordecedor. Ambos arrastraban los pies con rabia y pena, y se guardaban las palabras para no amargarse más de lo que estaban. Del mismo modo atravesaron varias calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a una casa amarilla con la luz apagada. Tenía un pequeño jardín delantero con la hierba descuidada. Bonnie subió las escaleras de entrada, apretó el pomo de la puerta y se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que la puerta cediera. Se giró hacia Damon y con un gesto de la cabeza le dio a entender: "Vamos dentro".

En el piso superior Bonnie daba vueltas en la cama de una de las habitaciones, mientras Damon en el cuarto contiguo miraba por la ventana. Ambos se habían duchado, estaba bien sentir algo. Pero ninguno había comido, estaban muertos y ya no sentían la necesidad; sin embargo sí se sentían cansados, tal vez no fuera una cuestión de sueño si no hastío y agobio, el caso es que necesitaban dormir.

... ... ... ... ... ...

La niebla se colaba justo debajo de las copas de los árboles, y el bosque parecía envejecido, canoso. Las nubes cubrían el sol. El suelo de cemento gris estaba cubierto de hojas que se partían con casi las únicas pisadas que había ahí: las suyas. Andaba lentamente, con los pies firmes, pero como una autómata. Un paso. Otro paso. Otro paso. Pestañeó, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre los párpados. Lo había perdido todo: su padre, su madre, su abuela, sus amigos… Dios… Sus amigos. Jer, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Stefan, Tyler… Sin darse cuenta metió los zapatos en un charco y se mojó los pies. Eso quería, quería pisar todos los charcos. Pisar todas las nubes que se reflejaban en los charcos, el cielo gris.

Llevaban todo el día andando de un lado a otro buscando alguna bruja que todavía estuviera en aquel lado, para que les ayudara a salir de allí. Por supuesto que no encontraron a nadie, sólo vieron a gente viva, que ya no los veía a ellos. Y a cada paso que daban la tristeza de Bonnie aumentaba. Sentía desde hacía un rato un nudo de angustia en la garganta y en un momento dado simplemente, dejó de caminar.

─No puedo más, Damon. Necesito descansar. –suspiró en voz baja. Pestañeó levemente.

─Adivina qué: tienes toda la ciudad para elegir una cama. No creo que nadie se vaya a molestar. –ironizó Damon mientras continuaba avanzando con pasos lentos. –¿Quién iba a pensar que los muertos duermen?

─No, Damon. ─exhaló con la voz rota.

Aquel tono de voz extremadamente suave y quebrado lo alarmó, nunca había oído a Bonnie hablar así. Se detuvo y se giró hacia ella para mirarla.

─Digo que… no puedo más. ─musitó con un hilo de voz. Apenas pestañeaba y tenía la mirada fijada al frente, perdida. Totalmente perdida. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Y un segundo después otras dos más.

Aquello era lo último que Damon se esperaba. Ante él Bonnie Bennett lloraba con lágrimas tan pesadas que ni siquiera resbalaban por las mejillas, caían directamente al suelo. Bonnie Bennett. Estaba totalmente quieta mirando al frente, llorando. Y él también estaba inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar.

Hasta que Bonnie comenzó a sollozar y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Se sujetaba el pecho con una mano, fuertemente, sosteniéndose el corazón hecho pedazos. No podía dejar de ver en su cabeza las caras de sus amigos, de sentir la desesperación de todos los que habían pasado a través de ella, y de recordar la agonía que sintió al ver a su padre con la garganta abierta junto a Silas. Recordaba el rostro de Jer cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muerta, el de Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler… Y su abuela. Sentía un dolor sordo que le llegaba al corazón, explotaba y volvía a subir hasta su garganta.

Quería dejar de hacer ruido con sus sollozos y aguantó la respiración, como si se negara a sentir más dolor. Su cuerpo se bamboleaba por los fuertes hipidos que se esmeraba por oprimir. Sentía calor en los pulmones pero su cerebro no le recordaba que necesitaba oxígeno; tenía la sensación de que no necesitaría volver a respirar nunca más, como si hubiera llenado sus pulmones de tanto llorar y su cuerpo ya no sintiera la urgencia de coger aire. Y dejó de sentir. No sentía nada en absoluto.

Damon se asustó, no sólo por ver los espasmos que estaba sufriendo, si no por ver que no cogía aire. Se negaba a respirar. ¿Qué coño le pasaba, estaba loca o qué cojones?

─¡Para, Bonnie! ¡Para! No hagas eso. Respira, Bonnie. No hagas eso, por favor. –al ver que seguía con la mirada clavada en el asfalto y sin tomar aire, apoyó su mano en el centro del pecho de la joven y lo empujó suavemente un par de veces para hacerla reaccionar. –¿Me oyes, Bon? Respira.

Al sentir la presión en el esternón se dio cuenta de que tenía los pulmones ardiendo. Comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Damon también se llenó los pulmones de oxígeno. A él también se le había cortado la respiración.

─Eso es, _sunshine_. ─le susurró a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla. Para tranquilizarlos a los dos. ─Respira, así. Eso es. –repetía como un mantra mientras la acariciaba.

Pasados tres minutos superando ese momento y tranquilizándose, Damon se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Bonnie, ayudándola a levantarse. La sostuvo contra su costado, sujetándola por los hombros mientras andaban apenas cien metros de calle para volver a la casa donde habían dormido la noche anterior.

Subieron los escalones de la entrada con pesadez y abrieron la puerta. Se arrastraron por el pasillo, se apoyaron en el marco de la puerta del salón y Bonnie arrastró los pies hasta el sofá, tumbándose. Se acomodó, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y musitó:

─Lo siento.

─Ey, ey. Shh. No digas nada más. Sólo descansa, ¿vale? –le susurró Damon urgente subiéndole las piernas al sofá a la vez que le quitaba las botas. Se percató de que tenía los pies mojados y le quitó los calcetines para cubrirlos de mala manera con un cojín.

─No me dejes sola.-le pidió Bonnie casi dormida por completo mientras le cogía de la mano.

Damon sonrió, y aunque bastante agobiado, le dio un lento beso en la frente para calmarla y se sentó en el sillón orejero contiguo al sofá.

─Hoy te cuido yo a ti.

* * *

><p><em>No podía esperar a que empezara la sexta temporada. Además, siempre he pensado que Damon y Bonnie se llevaban demasiado mal como para no terminar enamorándose así que he aquí mi historia.<em>

_Espero que os guste, seguiré subiendo capítulos._

_Agradezco reviews con vuestra opinión,_

**_eos nicté_**_._


End file.
